


Planning the Next Move (Your Future Is Coming Faster Than You Think)

by orphan_account



Series: Minds Like No Other (We Work Away in the West Wing) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The West Wing
Genre: Conversations, High-Stress Jobs, Plans For The Future, prompt: Big fish in a small pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reid needs to stay busy. That much is clear when Rossi properly meets her, doesn't brush her off.But if Jason would shut his mouth, maybe he would realize he would be getting his way in the end. He just had to be patient.
Relationships: David Rossi & Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon & David Rossi, Spencer Reid & Jason Gideon
Series: Minds Like No Other (We Work Away in the West Wing) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902880
Kudos: 32





	Planning the Next Move (Your Future Is Coming Faster Than You Think)

When Dave first met Spencer he had met a woman who was chomping at the bit for anything to stimulate her mind and keep her busy. She rushed through case consults, reports, and spouted off facts and statistics without so much as a second thought. Her kryptonite was people and her strength was knowledge. He found it odd, but he could see how she was useful.

Erin was a hardass at the best of times. Whatever she had on Reid, it had been enough to send her running from the BAU.

Watching her from her office, Gideon frustrated at his side, he had to wonder if that was a good thing. Their job was fast paced, but this one made changes in the world around her. Someone like Reid, who was at her core good and sought to do good in the world, would have been drawn to this to begin with.

“Why did you tap her for the BAU?”

“A brain like that working on profiling? She could have been the entire unit on her own if necessary.”

“She doesn’t always socialize well. How would she have done interrogations, especially in the early years?”

“She would have learned.”

Jason Gideon, ever obsessed, wanted the entire unit to live and die by the BAU.

“Did she have any other plans?”

“Neuropsychological research on schizophrenia.”

Based on what Rossi had read in her old personnel file, that made a lot of sense.

Rossi turned his wrist, glancing at his watch. Their meeting was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago, but Reid had been flitting between assistants, a room towards the back, and another nearby office the entire time, not stopping once. Rossi took the three strides towards his seat in front of a desk that had clear marks of two separate individuals on it. One was messy, couldn’t keep things in order, and the other kept all their things on the back window ledge to separate the workload. One had thick, heavy handwriting that had to have broken a pen at least once in their life, the other was a welcoming and familiar loop of cursive that wouldn’t have been out of place on a greeting card but that definitely would have started sliding closer to the messy territory if left too long.

Reid bumbled into the room, her hair disheveled from the running as she brushed at her blouse. “All right. You gentlemen needed something.”

“Agent Reid.”

Reid froze at the desk and held Gideon’s gaze. “It hasn’t been agent for three years, which I am quite sure you were made aware of.”

“But it could be.”

“I have work to do here. Josh and I barely keep this place running splitting a job that was meant to be for one person – I’m not about to leave him to flounder alone. God only knows what would happen.”

“You’re Deputy Chief of Staff, according to Morgan. So what’s Josh?”

Dave leaned back in his seat. He didn’t have the same familiarity Jason did, so he assumed his once partner knew what he was doing.

He wanted to keep a close eye on things anyway, given Jason was also pissed he’d been called back and had been even more pissed to find his protégé gone.

“Deputy Chief of Staff. We both are.” She flipped through files on the desk, looking for something specific. Rossi watched her throw it to her pile on the windowsill. “And you have about five minutes before I decide this meeting was a waste of my time and go back to trying to talk the postal workers’ union from striking and coordinating a bipartisan bill on Medicaid.”

“If you’re doing that, what’s Josh doing?”

“Polling constituents, courting senators, and trying to keep Leo from absolutely eviscerating other members of senior staff for the latest administration gaffe.” Spencer shook her head. “I’d be helping with that last one, but you were insistent.

“I’m not coming back to the Bureau. Not now.”

“Later?”

Reid rolled her eyes. All the signs were there – she glanced back at Gideon, she started fidgeting with her hands.

“I don’t know.”

All three of them knew. Even if this work was rewarding, there was a definitive end in sight, and she would need something else that kept her engaged just as much.

They knew.


End file.
